


Assassin's classroom

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [26]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: The Reaper was captured and put to be a human lab rat but what if he escaped earlier than in canon? This is sort of a what-if/fix it kind of fic.
Relationships: Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Series: What if...s [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182860
Kudos: 35





	Assassin's classroom

**(AN: This is a one-shot for now, may add a chapter or two if it is liked.)**

“The elusive Reaper… now chained and helpless. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” – Yanagisawa sneered.

Under his prideful gaze was the Reaper – the most famous assassin in the world. No name, no family, no registration… the perfect subject for his experiments.

‘That’s right. Gloat and brag in front of the _stupid_ man in front of you. The more you do, the more careless you’ll become.’ – the Reaper thought, but kept his expression neutral.

He was strapped tightly to a table a while ago and was now wheeled into a cell. The heavy door closed and he heard it being locked, then the restraints were opened.

‘Hmm… remote control but also has regular locks. Those guys really have thought ahead.’ – he sat up and rubbed his neck.

The Reaper scanned his surroundings and almost clicked his tongue. The room was barren, except his ‘bed’ and it was impossible to hide anything or pry a panel without being seen. The only thing to do now would be to wait and see what is about to happen. Maybe he could use those scientists’ own experiment against them, he had advanced knowledge of science and biology after a-

Creak~

The door on the other side of the glass wall opened. In entered a meek-looking woman with a messy stack of papers under her arm.

“G-Good evening. My name is Aguri Yukimura. I am here to observe you and-“

“Ms. Yukimura. It is unadvisable to talk to the subject more than it is needed.” – a male voice sounded before the door closed.

“Y-Yes, sorry.” – she laughed awkwardly.

‘I could use her.’ – the Reaper thought as he looked the woman over.

She looked simple, easy to manipulate, not a scientist or someone important, so not a good hostage. They had probably put her was because she could easily be replaced and was not important.

“Oh, it’s evening already? I hadn’t even noticed how quickly the time passed.” – his smooth and alluring voice sounded.

“Y-Yes! I-I mean-“ – she got startled.

“Don’t worry. I won’t bite.” – the Reaper smiled.

Aguri gaped at the poor choice of a joke. But shook her head ans sat on the small desk, starting to look over some papers. He couldn’t see very well from where he was but he could swear they looked like test papers.

“What? No questioning, no further examinations?” – he tilted his head slightly.

“Ah, no! Well, not yet at least. They told me to keep an eye for any side-effects and changes after the experiments start… I’m sorry.” – she quickly turned back towards the papers.

The Reaper decided to leave it at this. It would not be preferable to continue pressing her and instead would be better to let her simmer in her guilt. If he played his cards just right… he could have a pawn willing to do whatever he requested of her.

=== A month later ===

The Reaper cursed internally and wanted to pull at his hair. Things weren’t going very well. The only indication that he was irritated was the idle tapping of a finger on his thigh.

He was frustrated because he still couldn’t find out a secret escape route, just in case things went south. After many days of observation, the only plausible way to escape his current confinement was to do it while he was outside of his cell. It would then result into panic, alarms, armed forces… He would have to charge through the whole lab and escape a bit like in those American movies with a lot of guns shooting and explosions – NOT his style at all!

He was irritated because he still didn’t have the full picture of what the experiment Yanagisawa was talking about is. He was being ‘prepared’ for the experiment. They were currently only improving his physical condition and strengthening his body, for what – he still hadn’t heard.

He was **angry** because his other plan was utterly failing! He had planned the woman as a pawn and dispose of her but last night he noticed. He was starting to CARE for her! HIM! The Reaper, a man that had killed countless people hesitated. He had started to genuinely enjoy their small conversations and last night, while going through his mental plan, he CHANGED a part because she could get hurt if things played a certain way. That’s when he realized that she had also influenced him.

For the first time since he became a professional, he didn’t know how to proceed.

=== Two months later ===

She was a teacher and a fiancé to that Yanagisawa bastard. The Reaper just couldn’t comprehend how someone with such a serious case of jerkism could be so successful.

_How could he exploit her like this?!_

He was currently in the lab. A dose of drugs was slowly being put into his bloodstream as the scientist typed away on their computers.

“Good. He is finally ready to start phase two. Prepare all the materials for tomorrow. We’re going to operate.” – Yanagisawa ordered.

“Oh, really? I am so happy for you.” -Reaper teased.

“Shut up!” – Yanagisawa growled.

“What? Can’t a lab rat even be curious and interested in what is going to happen to his body in this Phase Two?” – he gave a fake.

“Feh, like some brute like you could understand the greatness of what I’m doing!”

‘This brute knows more than all your underlings present in this room combined.’ – Reaper though but his face didn’t change.

“Well, you have been quite obedient these days, so I may tell you. To put in in words even a simpleton like you can understand…” Yanagisawa came a bit closer “We are now going to make a living atomic energy generator out of your body. Your cells will be producing enough energy to power at least a whole city!” – he laughed.

At that moment, the Reaper’s mind raced a mile an hour. The prospect of such power at his fingertips was very tempting, but… The idea behind this was bordering mad science. It hadn’t been done before – he WAS the experiment they were testing this with. The risk was too big. What if something went wrong? What if he died from shock while said energy coursed through him? What would happen to his cells? Would they be stimulated to divide faster, leading to rapid aging and untimely death? What would happen to her?

At that moment, he took a decision that would maybe change everything. He decided it was too risky to stay anymore. He just had to find the perfect chance to escape.

As if the heavens were helping him, Yanagisawa left, being called somewhere, leaving his only with a few lackeys. One particularly careless scientist passed too close to the Reaper’s bed and the assassin managed to snag the keys for his restraints. The scientist hadn’t noticed his keys were hanging out of his pocket, nor that they were snagged in an instant. He hid them under his palm just in case until there were no scientists nearby. They had all huddled around a monitor, discussing how his cells’ flexibility and toughness were above the expected.

‘Of course they are. I made sure of it’

Discreetly he unlocked the cuff on his left hand, then the one around his neck. He paused. No one was looking or reacting, so he continued on with his right hand and then legs. Calmly and naturally he slipped out of the metal bed. He acted like he was a fellow scientist and not a recently escaped test subject. He grabbed a nearby needle, he even took the one that had been in his hand.

There were 4 scientists in the lab… he knew he could do it. The Reaper quietly approached his still busy targets and with one swift motion, two on the scientists instantly fell on the floor, choking on their own blood.

Snap!

The neck of the third scientist was quickly snapped, ending him without a lot of suffering. The last scientist scrambled off the chair but the Reaper was faster and jabbed a needle in the side on his neck.

“So, I was wondering… Where is the exit. You can tell me how to get there from here, right?” – he pressed the needle even more, getting closer to the artery.

The scientist trembled and almost pissed his pants in fear. He sang like a bird in vain hopes of being left alive… no such luck. The reaper made his death quick and painless as thanks for the information.

He was about to get out of the blood-stained room when the door opened and Yanagisawa entered.

“Shit! Guards!” – was all he could say before the Reaper broke his face and mauled him.

Alarms blared and the Reaper ran for his life and freedom towards the exit. He saw a clock and unintentionally sighed in relief. Aguri was still in the school, teaching, so she wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire.

A group of guards came at him and started shooting. He ducked in a side room.

‘Well… Looks like I’ll be going out with a bang.’

……………………………………..

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A sudden explosion shook the town, followed by the screams of panicked pedestrians. Smoke rose into the sky and soon the firefighters and rescue teams came. The lad was in ruins.

During the panic, no one noticed a random pedestrian was pulled into an alley, knocked out and stripped of all his clothes. The Reaper was now free, new, improved physically to the pinnacle and then beyond the human capabilities.

‘That was close.’ The Reaper lowered the brim of the hat he had put on, concealing his face further ‘For an improvised plan, I guess it is fine. I can’t go back to any of my safe houses, they were probably taken over or are being watched. I also don’t have money and running out of town would be troublesome… Where could I hide until it quiets down?’

A lightbulb glowed above his head and a genuine smile appeared on his face. He knew of the perfect place! It was far away from any other building, it was technically a private property, so no random people could stumble on it and the only people there came regularly at the same time, so he would have time to hide if needed. Yes, Kunigaoka high’s old building was the perfect place to lie low for the moment.

……………………………….

Aguri received the news just before the last period started. She had been so shocked and distraught, she barely could finish the day. Whatever of the students that still stayed to the end quickly shuffled out, leaving the distressed woman all alone… Alone to try and think what to do. She finally managed to gather her things and wobbled back home. Aguri then collapsed in her bedroom, the hardly used bed making her remember even more.

The long night shifts she was made to take in the lab. Yanagisawa’s shouting and… and Reaper’s gentle voice, kind words, pleasant conversations. How he’d always greet her with a smile, even though she could see he was in pain, the occasional joke he dropped and rarely landed it right but always made her laugh, the way his cheeks slightly reddened and he looked away when she noticed him looking at her more revealing shirts, beautiful eyes…

‘God…!’ she cried even harder, the fact she knew nothing more than the fact the lad exploded made her heart hurt ‘I have fallen for him, haven’t I…?’

She laughed a hollow kind of laugh. The worry didn’t let her sleep, so she started working. Waiting and waiting… Still no news about her fiancé or survivors. She knew no one would call her if the Reaper had been found, since he had no relation to her or anyone, but she found herself worrying about him more than anybody else.

Morning came and the tired teacher arrived at school. There was still time until the students started showing up, so she went to the teacher’s lounge to make herself a cup of coffee. Aguri shuffled around but no matter where she looked, she couldn’t find her cup, there was no other cup because she was the only teacher up there.

‘Where is it? Don’t tell me I misplaced it or it is all a joke?’

She passed by a door but stopped and turned around, opening said door with force. In front of her was the Reaper. He sat on a chair, basking in the morning light, sipping coffee from her cup.

“Oh, good morning.” – he smiled at her, putting the cup aside.

Before she knew it, she had ran to him and hugged the man, crying in his chest.

The Reaper barely had held himself back. He had almost snapped her neck when she hugged him.

“I-I thought you had died! A-And now you pop up here, drinking coffee like nothing happened?! Stupid!”

“Hey, stop crying. I am here and I am fine, not to mention this is the only shirt I have right now, so I would like it as snot free as possible.”

She chuckled and he patted her back as she clung to him and hiccupped from time to time.

This was the first time they were so close together, the first time they touched but it all felt so natural. At that moment, the Reaper forgot all the blood he had spilled, all the hearts he had broken, all the lives he had ruined. He existed only in that moment, feeling the warmth in his heart and the fluttering in his stomach as the woman that had broken through his defenses cried in his arms. He had been unsure at first but now he was glad, glad that he escaped before the experiment had gone too far. It was all worth it.


End file.
